


Birthdays, Blind Dates and Interfering Best Friends.

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: It is Draco's 40th birthday and his friends invite him out to lunch. They have a surprise up their sleeve which Draco finds very pleasant indeed.June fifth is Draco's birthday and according to canon, Draco Malfoy turns 40 this year. This fic was written to celebrate that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Draco turns 40

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I have simply borrowed them for a while.**

**...**

"Draco!" 

"Mmmm..."

"Wake up, sleepyhead." 

"..." 

"Draco!" 

"What?" Draco said irritably as he sat up in bed, wondering who it was that was bothering him this early. 

"Pansy?" he said, rubbing his eyes as he noticed his friend's face peeking out of the Floo. 

"Yes. It's me. Your best friend." 

"What do you want? And how did you get through? I thought I'd locked the Floo last night." 

"You did. But I had a word with Binky yesterday and she kindly unlocked it for me this morning. As for what I want, I want to see you today. And before you ask why, its because it is your birthday. Happy birthday, Draco." 

"Oh..." 

"What do you mean, oh?" 

"I'd forgotten..." 

"Well, I haven't. It's your 40th birthday and it's a big occasion. I have a couple of fun things planned for you, so get up!"

"I don't want to do any fun things. I want to stay quietly at home and get some sleep. I've been writing for weeks now. I'm very sleep deprived." 

"I'm aware. You can sleep tomorrow. But today, we have to celebrate. It's not every day that you turn forty."

Draco sighed. "Fine," he said, sounding resigned. "But I'm not in the mood for a party."

'I know. So I didn't bother organising one. What I have planned is lunch with a few friends who miss you very much. It's been months since we saw you, Draco."

"Okay. Alright. Where are we going?" 

"The Magic Spoon."

"You want me to come down to London?" 

"The rest of us live here and it is a work day, so yes."

"Fine..."

I've made a reservation for 1 ' o' clock. So get up!" 

... 

Draco got to the restaurant just before one, but Pansy was already waiting for him. She and Theo had got there first and they'd picked the best table in the place. It was a table for six in the back corner, right next to a large window. It had a good view of the street and given that it was a warm, summer day in London, the view of the tree-lined street, full of people was one that was designed to cheer and lift the spirits. 

Draco found himself smiling as he made his way over to his friends. 

'Happy birthday, darling," Pansy said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Theo said as he slapped him on the back. 

They sat down and ordered a round of drinks. Soon, they were joined by Blaise and Astoria. They wished him and gave him his gifts before ordering lunch.

"Where have you been, these last few months? I haven't had a word from you." Blaise said. 

"Sorry about that. I've been writing. You know how I get once I start on a book." 

"How's it going?" 

"It's going well. I did most of my research last year. Now it is a matter of gathering some of the the background material and writing it all up."

Draco was a renowned scholar and an expert in magical history. He divided his time between teaching at the university, researching and writing books. 

They were talking and catching up when a group of people were led to the table next to them. Draco looked up and he was extremely surprised to see Potter, Granger, Weasley and Ginevra or girl Weasley as he still thought of her in his head.

They looked equally surprised to see him and his friends. And then Granger and Pansy were greeting each other like old friends, which they were. They'd been working together at the ministry for more than fifteen years now. Blaise, Theo and Weasley were shaking hands and talking as well. Those three had also been colleagues for years. Astoria seemed thrilled to see Ginevra and...

It seemed that he and Potter were the only ones who didn't have a friend in the other group. They looked at each other and nodded. So many years had gone by since they'd been at school, that there was no animosity between them anymore. But they hadn't had much contact in the decades since, unlike the others, so they scarcely knew each other. 

Before he realised what was happening, Pansy was inviting Granger and the rest to join their group. He wasn't opposed to the idea exactly, but this was supposed to be a lunch with his closest friends, to celebrate his birthday. So Pansy's invitation felt odd to him. It was even more odd that Granger accepted. They pushed the two tables together and they all sat down. And Draco found himself sitting opposite Potter at one end of the now long table. Potter seemed as bewildered by the situation as he was. 

The waiter came to the table and more orders for drinks and food were given. Then Potter leaned forward and said, "I'm sorry about this. I honestly don't know what's going on. I'm sorry we crashed your celebration."

"Celebration?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy fortieth, by the way.

"Thanks. But how did you know?"

"I've always known that June 5th is your birthday."

"Again, how?"

"We were at school together, Malfoy. School mates pick up stuff like that about each other."

"Yeah. But we weren't exactly mates, were we?"

"No. But your mother would send you a big cake every year and a box full of presents which always arrived at breakfast. It was hard not to notice."

"And I made plenty of noise about it, I guess."

"You did. I was always so jealous."

"I was such a brat."

"True."

"You're not even going to argue for politeness sake?"

"No. I think you'll appreciate honesty more than politeness."

Draco smiled at that. "That's true. You turn forty in less two months. Any plans to throw a huge party?"

"Ugh! No. I hate parties. A quiet dinner with friends is more my speed."

"A man after my own heart."

"I think we have more in common than we realise," Potter said with a smile.

Draco looked around the table just then and noticed that the rest of their friends were busily engaged in conversation and not paying them any attention. It seemed a bit contrived to him. He turned to look at Potter and realised that the other man had just come to the same conclusion. 

"Do you think we're being set up?" Potter said. 

"Yes. I thought you being here today was a crazy coincidence at first, but given the way our friends are behaving, I'd say we're being nudged into a blind date."

"Interesting. You don't seem opposed to the idea." 

"Neither do you." 

"I'm not. I'd say my friends have chosen well."

Draco was surprised to hear that. "I'm a good choice?" 

"Yes. You're extremely intelligent, very good looking and you don't care that I'm Harry Potter."

Draco couldn't help but smile at that. "Are you always this direct?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm terrible at hiding my feelings and my opinions, so I don't try. Makes my life simpler to be honest."

"Well, I'm not as direct as you, but I'll admit that my friends have also chosen well," Draco said as he smiled at the handsome man sitting on the other side of the table. 

Draco had always thought that Harry was good looking, but age had added something to his allure. He was taller and he had a bit more muscle than he'd had as a teen, but it was more than that. He seemed settled, sure of himself and he carried himself with a confidence that Draco found very sexy. He had no idea what had made his friends decide to set him up with Harry Potter of all people, but he was genuinely glad that they had. 

Their food arrived and there was a bit of a bustle for a few minutes as the waiter made sure that each of the plates ended up in front the person they were intended for. Pansy picked up her drink and offered a toast to Draco. Granger, Weasley and girl Weasley looked suprised to hear that that it was Draco's birthday. They wished him and then Granger aplologised for crashing his birthday lunch. 

Draco's only response was a wry smile. Did they really think that he hadn't seen through them?

They dug into the excellent meal and all talked together for a while. There was plenty of conversation and a surprising amount of laughter. It was an unusual gathering, but it felt like they were all of them old friends. It felt good to sit with his former rivals and realise how easy it would be to make friends of them. 

"This is nice," he said to Potter at one point. 

"Yeah. Unexpected, but nice. I'm glad our friends planned this. I've been wanting to meet you like this for years, Malfoy. Not for a date. That didn't strike me as a possibility until just now. But I have wanted to talk to you. I've read all your books. I find them so interesting and I learn so much from them. I base a lot of my stories on your work and I credit you too, in every book, though I guess you wouldn't know that."

Draco was puzzled for a minute and then it dawned on him. "I do know it. I've read and loved all of your books, but I didn't know until just now that you are the mysterious Gregory Whitford. Why the pseudonym?"

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"You want people to read your books because they're good and not because you wrote them." 

"Exactly."

"I will say again that I love your books." 

Potter looked pleased and a bit embarrassed at that. "I'm surprised," he said. 

"Why?" 

"Well, you are a scholar and a historian. I didn't think you'd even read fantasy fiction let alone enjoy it." 

"I love fantasy fiction. Done well, it's the best kind of writing there is. But wizards do not do it well. You're an exception to that rule. I love how you blend history with fantasy and create these elaborate stories with characters that are heroic, but still very human. It's obvious that you draw from our generation's experience of evil and war, but you do it with a subltety that I appreciate."

Potter looked a bit gobsmacked to hear all that. "Do you have any idea how much it means to hear you say that? I genuinely admire your work and I use it quite shamelessly, to be honest." 

That made Draco smile. "I'm glad. My work is meant to be read and used. I have wondered and wondered about Gregory Whitford. Finding out that it is you is a birthday gift all on its own." 

"Glad you think so. But that's not enough. I'll send you a signed copy of my latest book."

"Not signed Gregory Whitford, I hope."

"Of course not." 

They continued to talk in this fashion for a while, not even noticing when their plates were cleared and their friends fell silent. They looked up after a couple of minutes and realised that their friends were looking at them with amused expressions on their faces. Granger and Pansy looked quite pleased with themselves. 

"I think our work is done here," Pansy said.

"I agree." Granger got up and picked up her bag. The others followed suit. 

"Well, Draco, Harry, I'm going to start using your name now, so you might as well get used to it," Pansy said to Potter. "We've ordered dessert for you. Stay and enjoy it while the rest of us get back to work." 

And with that they were left alone.

Potter smiled at Draco and said, "Maybe we can start using each others names too. It would be nice not to be Potter and Malfoy anymore."

"And it would be a fresh start." 

"So, Draco, what do you want to do with the rest of your birthday?" 

"Spend it with you, if that's okay?" 

Harry smiled. "I'd like that. I'm so enjoying talking to you." 

"Same here, Harry. Same here." 


	2. Chapter 2

They left the restaurant after a while and wandered down the street, still talking. Draco was engrossed. He had no clear idea where they were going and neither did Harry, it seemed. It didn't matter where they went. The whole point of the walking or the wandering that they were engaged in, was to keep the conversation going. 

"Why do you think wizards are rubbish at writing fantasy? Is it because we have magic? Our own world is so full of mystery and wonder that we can't imagine another?" Harry said. 

"It's not that we can't imagine another world. It's more that most wizards who have attempted to write famtasy have not imagined it well enough."

"You mean that they are not themselves fully convinced of the possibility that such a world can exist and so they don't manage to convince the readers?" 

"Exactly." 

"You're probably right. The most important part of writing fantasy is the world building. Whatever that world might be, no matter how strange and bizzare and wonderful, it must have rules of operation and those rules should apply everywhere in that world. There should be a certain internal consistency to the way that world operates that makes it believeable. The writing should draw the reader into that world deep enough to engage with it, temporarily forgetting the real world. " 

"What Tolkien called subcreation and secondary belief."

"Yes, exactly," Harry said, looking a bit surprised. 

"Why the look of surprise? I've read Tolkien. I read plenty of muggle literature." 

"Yes, but not many people know or read On Fairy Stories."

"It's a fascinating essay. I love how Tolkien lays out his vision and understanding of fantasy fiction. The master explaining his craft."

"I know. I love that essay. I'm surprised that you know it because to most people, Tolkien is just the Lord of the Rings. And maybe The Hobbit. Most people don't even read The Silmarillian."

"But I'm not most people. I'm a scholar, Harry and when I get interested in a subject, I read everything I can about it. While my introduction to Tolkien was also through the Lord of the Rings, once I started reading it, I knew that I was in the presence of greatness. I decided that I wanted to read everything that Tolkien ever wrote and I did."

Harry stared at him with a bemused expression on his face and then he smiled. "So did I," he said softly. 

"Like I said, a man after my own heart."

Harry nodded. They were both of them quiet for a minute. 

"Where do you want to go next?" Harry said. "Do you want to stay in London or do you want to go back to Edinburgh?"

"How do you know that I live in Edinburgh?" 

"It's mentioned on the jacket of every one of your books."

"I keep forgetting that you read my books. Well, you have the advantage of me, Harry. I have no idea where you live." 

"I live in Scotland too, as it happens. In a small wizarding village around ten miles from Oban."

"On the coast?" 

"Yeah."

"That must be lovely." 

"It is." 

"Would it be too forward of me to invite you to my house?" 

Harry chuckled. "Not at all. I'd love to see where you live."

They walked to the Apparition point and then Draco held out his hand. Harry moved close to him and wrapped his hand around Draco's arm so they could side-along. There was the familiar tug of Apparition and then they were in Draco's living room. A moment of awareness passed between them. Then Harry squeezed Draco's arm and let go. He stepped away somewhat awkwardly and then his attention was taken by the bookshelves lining the room. He walked over to take a look. Draco chuckled softly behind him. 

"I love that you made straight for the bookshelves." 

"Of course I did! I enjoy looking at books and I'll bet you have a fascinating collection. I could spend days doing nothing but looking through these books," Harry said as he glanced at the five large bookshelves lining one entire wall of the living room. "And I'm sure this isn't all of them." 

"No. I have more in the study and some in the bedroom. I don't have an actual library in this house, but I don't need it. I have bookshelves in almost every room. I'd be happy to show you. "

They wandered about the house looking at books and talking about them. Draco had a vast collection, many of them were rare books and he had plenty of stories to tell about when and where he'd found them. Harry listened with a great deal of interest and shared some of his own stories and bookish experiences. They talked and they laughed and they bonded over a mutual love, their fondness and respect for each other growing by the hour. 

"I can't remember the last time I found someone as interesting as I find you," Draco said as they sat down to an excellent dinner that Binky had prepared. She'd been most excited to have a guest to fuss over. 

"Shows you how much of a recluse I am," Draco said when Harry commented on how happy the house elf had been to cook and serve them. 

"So am I. I rarely go out except to see my friends."

They talked some more over dinner and after as they shared a bottle of wine, sitting in the living room. The conversation slowly turned personal. 

"I take it from Ginevra's presence at lunch today that there's no bad blood between you because of the divorce," Draco said, finally inching towards a subject that had been on his mind all day. 

"Oh no! Our divorce was entirely peaceful. We both wanted out. Our marriage wasn't working at all. And she's so much happier with Oliver. I know the papers made it out to be a major tragedy, but it wasn't like that."

"How did your kids take it?" 

"The kids understood. They were still pretty young, when it happened, particularly Al and Lily, but we explained it to them as best we could. And they continued to stay at home with me until they all went to Hogwarts, so nothing much changed for them except that they had to go someplace else to see their mum. They spent their weekends with her and stayed with me the rest of the time. Given that they only really got to see her on the weekends even when we were together, because of her job, it wasn't that different."

"So you were always the primary parent." 

"Given that I work from home, it made sense. I take it, you and Astoria have managed to stay friends as well." 

"Oh yes. There was no reason not to. We weren't a good fit for each other as a couple, but we do actually like each other. Our marriage was doomed from the start. It was arranged by our parents and try as we did, we couldn't love each other. So we decided to end it. Blaise makes a far better husband for her than I ever did." 

"And Scorpius splits his time between the two of you, I suppose."

"Yes. He's fond of Blaise as well, so it works out." 

"Oliver is good with the kids too. I'm glad of that. It makes things easy for everyone."

"Do you sometimes feel jealous of Ginevra?" 

"Because she found someone that she's happy with and I didn't?" 

"Yeah." 

"Of course. I'm glad she's happy with Oliver. They have a wonderful relationship. But I can't help wishing that I had something like that too."

"Same here." 

They looked at each other at that moment and there was that awareness again. Draco felt it like a tingle under his skin, the urge to reach out and touch. But he didn't. It was too early. Whatever this was, it felt precious and fragile and he didn't want to rush things. 

Binky showed up then, asking if they wanted something and the moment was gone. Harry thanked her and told her that they didn't need anything else. He glanced at the clock and exclaimed. It was nearly eleven. 

"I had no idea it was that late," he said. "I'm sorry, Draco. I've been having such a good time, talking to you that I've imposed on your hospitality for longer than I intended to." 

"It wasn't an imposition, Harry, not at all. I've had a delightful time. Even now, I'm loath to let you go." 

Harry smiled at that. "Well in that case, I don't have to feel embarrassed to confess that I can't wait to do this again. At my place this time, perhaps. I'd love to cook for you if you'd come over for dinner one of these days or maybe come over for lunch and stay for dinner..."

Draco was happy to see that Harry was as eager to continue this friendship /beginning of a relationship as he was. "I'd love to," he said. 

Harry got up and put down his glass of wine. He'd been holding an empty glass for half an hour without noticing. 

"Happy birthday again." 

"Thank you. I've had a delightful day and it is all because of you." 

"And our friends and their meddling." 

"True. I think I'll send Granger and Pansy flowers tomorrow." 

Harry smiled. Then he looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. 

"What is it, Harry.?" 

"I...is it okay if I kiss you?" Harry said blushing a little. 

Draco couldn't help the smile that took over his face just then. He held out his hand. Harry stepped forward and took it. Draco pulled him closer and put his arms around Harry's waist. They looked at each other for a moment and Draco found himself feeling a little breathless as he looked at Harry's stunning green eyes fixed on his own. "You're beautiful," he said. 

"And you're stunning,"

Harry put one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other on the back of Draco's neck and then he reached up and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but it was a lingering one and it left Draco feeling warm and happy. 

"I've had a wonderful time today and I can't wait to see you again," Harry said. Then he stepped away.

"Bye Draco." 

"Bye Harry." 

And with a crack he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, I have assumed that the wizarding world has adopted some muggle technology, particularly mobile phones.

**Pansy** : I got the flowers. Thanks. I take it your impromptu date with Harry went well. 

**Draco** : It did. We had a very good time. It's astonishing how many things we had to talk about. 

**Pansy** : That's wonderful, Draco! When are going to see him again?

 **Draco** : Today. He's invited me to lunch at his place. He's wants to cook for me, he said. 

**Pansy** : That sounds romantic. I'm glad, I really am. 

**Draco** : Thanks.

 **Pansy** : I guess you're getting ready to leave then. 

**Draco** : For the first time in years, I'm fretting about what I look like. 

**Pansy** : He already knows what you look like and the fact that he invited you to his place means that he likes you. So stop fretting. 

**Draco** : You're right. But I can't help it. After a long time, I feel like I have a chance at something good here and I don't want to mess it up.

 **Pansy** : You won't. Just go there and be you. The man has been reading your books and wanting to meet you for years. He admires and respects you and he clearly finds you attractive. So you can't mess this up. Besides, you're adorable.

 **Draco** : You're biased. 

**Pansy** : I'm not. Now stop texting me and go. You don't want to keep him waiting. 

**Draco** : Okay. I'll talk to you later. 

It was two days after his birthday. Draco had been getting dressed when he'd got Pansy's text. He put his phone aside now and looked at himself in the mirror again. He frowned. Then he was reminded of that kiss two days ago. Harry had called him stunning just before he'd kissed him. That made him smile. Maybe Pansy had a point. Harry had made it clear that he found Draco attractive. Stunning was hardly a word you just threw around...

Draco was feeling the kind of anticipation that he hadn't felt for a long time. He wondered if he was a little too invested in this. _It might be wise to be a bit more cautious_ , he thought. And then again, he'd spent the last couple of decades being cautious. He'd married Astoria because it had been the safe thing to do and what a disaster that had been. 

_I'm forty years old. Surely it's time to live a little,_ he thought. The last few years of his life had been consumed by work. It was work he wanted to do and he genuinely enjoyed it, but he couldn't help feeling that he'd missed out on a lot of living. He hadn't had a vacation in...he couldn't remember how many years. Maybe it was time to make a change...

Draco took one final look at himself in the mirror and then he apparated to Harry's house. He found himself in the garden and he was immediately hit by the sound and the smell of the sea. He'd known that Harry lived in a village on the west coast of Scotland, but he'd had no idea that the house was practically on the beach. 

He could see and hear the waves from where he stood. It was a perfect summer day. The sky was a deep blue with a few puffy white clouds. The sea was blue and white and restless, with huge waves hitting the sand every few seconds. It was a stunning view. And so peaceful and secluded. It was like being on a private beach. _It's probably a private beach, come to think of it. What a lovely place to live in!_

Draco looked around the garden. It was neat and well tended. There were lots of flowers and a ring of trees surrounding the garden that made the place feel really cozy. But it was the sea, well the ocean actually, that drew his eye. 

He heard the front door open behind him and he turned. He saw Harry step outside and walk towards him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt which fit him snugly and accentuated his slim but wiry frame. His glasses were slighly askew and his thick dark hair was ruffled by the strong wind. And he was smiling. Just the sight of him made Draco happy. 

"Hi Draco," Harry said, adjusting his glasses. 

"Hello Harry." 

Harry walked up to him and drew him into a hug. It was casually done, like it was something they did all the time. Harry was easy with his affection in a way that Draco had never been able to manage. It was a trait that he appreciated. He put his arms around Harry and held him close. 

"It is nice to see you here in my garden," Harry said as he pulled away after a bit. 

"It's lovely to be here. You have a spectacular view." 

"I know. I've lived here for more than ten years and I'm still in awe of it." 

"Shall we take a walk or..." 

"Sure. The cooking's done and the food will keep for a while."

So they walked on the beach, enjoying the warmth of a perfect summer day and they talked. Harry reached for Draco's hand at one point and it was nice. _It's such a small thing,_ Draco thought, _but there's a warmth and an intimacy about it that I've never really known._

 _"_ I'm guessing this is a private beach." Draco said after a while. 

"Yeah, this section of it. It came with the house. It's warded so no one can see it, not unless they actually come to the house."

"It's beautiful, Harry."

"This entire coast is full of beautiful places like this. The only places where you might get even better beaches and sea views than this are the islands."

"It's ages since I've been to any of them. The last time was ten years ago, I think. I spent a week in Orkney and I always meant to go back." 

"I go almost every year. Usually in the autumn when the kids are at school and all the tourists have left. It's a good time to rent a cottage and do a bit of reading and walking and exploring. I choose a different island every time. I was on Barra last year."

"You went alone?"

"Yeah. I do a lot of travelling alone. Not that I wouldn't like a bit of company sometimes, but being single means that I don't have a ready companion and while I travel with the kids in the holidays, that is more like work than a vacation what with all the organising and all the details that I have to keep track of. So I like to get away alone, sometimes."

"Interesting...I was thinking just this morning that I can't remember the last time I took a proper vacation."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For some reason I'm not any good at taking care of myself or doing things for myself. If I didn't have Binky, I'd starve. Not because I can't cook but because I'd routinely get so caught up in my work that I'd forget."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said looking curiously at Draco.

"Sure."

"Have you had any serious relationships since your divorce?"

"No. A few dates, a few hook ups which were honestly more trouble than they were worth, but nothing real or meaningful. You?"

"Same. It's hard to be me and date. Most witches and wizards trip over themselves trying to please me and I find that really annoying. It's hard to tell whether they're actually interested in me or in the legend. And having a hook up pretty much guarantees that all the sordid details will end up in the gossip rags."

"So you haven't had any hook ups?"

"I have...with muggles."

"Ah..."

"But like you said, it's always more trouble than it's worth."

"It seems neither of us has had a whole lot of luck." Draco said.

"I'm hoping that's about to change."

They looked at each other then, still holding hands. 

"Why didn't we ever do this before?" Draco said.

"I don't know. We lived such separate lives and we never had a good reason to meet, even. Had we run into each other any time in the past decade we would probably have hit it off just like we're doing now."

"Feels like wasted time, doesn't it?" 

"It does. I'd thought of reaching out to you so many times. When I finished reading one of your books, when one of your books gave me the idea for a story, when some obscure fact that you'd highlighted gave me a plot point that I could use...There were so many instances like that."

"Why didn't you reach out?" 

"Maybe because of our history, maybe because I wasn't quite ready to tell anyone that I'm Gregory Whitford...I don't know, really. I feel stupid now." 

"Hey, it's okay. You couldn't have known. Besides, we're here now."

Draco drew Harry to him and held him close. "I like the way you feel in my arms," he said softly. 

Harry smiled and then he went up on his toes and kissed him. This was not as chaste as their first kiss. It had intent, desire and promise...they were alone on that beach. Neither of them needed or wanted to be anywhere else. So they took their time and they kissed until they were breathless and then they kissed some more. 

"Harry..."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm in real trouble here."

"Me too." 

I'm rapidly getting addicted to you."

"Good. I'm not alone then," Harry said as he burrowed into Draco's arms and rested his head on his chest while Draco held him tight. 


End file.
